This invention relates to cooling systems. More particularly, this invention relates to portable thermal-control systems adapted to support space-related research, space exploration, and operations in thermally-demanding earth environments.
The need for thermal control has been apparent from the beginning of space research and exploration. From the early Gemini program through the interplanetary missions currently in design, thermal-control hardware has existed as a primary subsystem in space-operated technologies. Space vehicles must be engineered to withstand the demanding environment of space, and depending on mission profile, reentry through a planetary atmosphere. Such space vehicles are comprised of an array of components, which operate effectively and reliably only when maintained within specified thermal design limits. Furthermore, space vehicles often function to transport human crew and other thermally-sensitive payload.
The establishment of a long-term space presence is an important human endeavor and represents a significant investment of resources. To maximize the return on such an investment, it is important to develop efficient means for implementing relatively frequent return of scientific materials and other payloads from on-orbit stations to Earth. The development of small down-mass re-entry vehicles, to provide for the quick return of payloads from space, would be one viable solution, if an effective means for thermal control during the return procedure were to exist for such hardware.
Similar technical challenges exist in other space-deployed systems, including, thermal control of extra-vehicular activity (EVA) suits worn during on-orbit operations and during surface missions on other space bodies (for example, the Moon and Mars). Clearly, the development of more efficient portable thermal-control subsystems, especially those adapted to support space-related research, space exploration, and similar applications would be of great benefit to many.